Taking a Chance
by evilRevan
Summary: Not everyone is ready to take a chance on moving on, to find another spark to fill the void in one's heart. But Anari did and she wanted to voice her feelings for Hancock before the world fell down around them. It was time to take a chance- for the both of them.


_Hell, I know you wouldn't want to wake up to this mug every morning._

The lack of confidence, the normal cockiness in Hancock's voice carved a large hole in Anari's heart. In all their traveling the ghou-no Hancock was so sure of himself, ready to help a person in need and put a bullet in the heads of those that needed it sorely. And yet, for the first time his voice seemed to crack, doubt lingered in his perpetually black eyes as his brows knitted downwards- mirroring the frown etched into his mouth.

 _I'm always running away from my problems. Seems I am quite good at it given the circumstances…_

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. hoping she could convince him he wasn't as worthless as he thought he was. And that yes she was serious about being more than just 'friends' with him.

For nearly five months they would banter back and forth, flinging playful insults about one's shooting or in Hancock's case- how he failed to get a headshot while high as all hell. To his credit she remembered him showing her up five seconds later when what sounded like a skull cracking and blood pouring out from a bullet caught her attention. The smug asshole smirked at her as her grey eyes spied the source of the noise. Three meters from them was a raider with a bullet right between the eyes- his body still warm and full of color before his lifeless corpse could even process his new state of being.

It was during those moments she started growing fond of him. Friends was what they started out as. Five months later, right here and now in a small dilapidated house outside of god knows where, her feelings went far beyond simply ' _just friends'._ And she'd be damned if she just ignored it and went on with her life. Her previous husband was dead, killed before her very eyes before succumbing to cryo stasis and waking up god knows when to his corpse staring at her. There was a hole in her heart, one she didn't feel would ever be filled

Miraculously in this god forsaken wasteland she found someone to fill said hole. _Hancock_.

Slowly her eyelids opened up- her grey eyes focused on Hancock's face. Her moment of silence seemed to unnerve him even if he tried his best not to seem so uneasy. Anari smiled genuinely at him, hoping to put a rest to this debate over whether or not she truly cared about she did.

"You know I speak my mind Hancock, wouldn't be me otherwise," she put a hand on her hip before continuing with that same smile plastered on her face, "And yes, I wouldn't mind waking up to your mug every morning. Not that we don't do that when travel and set up camp as it is."

"Not exactly sharing the same bed, sister." And right then and there she heard that smug ass tone in his voice return, his scarred mouth turning upwards in that same old infuriating smirk of his.

"Anari shot him a playful smirk of her own, "I don't know." She hummed to herself, looking over the messed up furniture in their little resting place. Eventually she glanced at the beds, silently wondering if he was looking where she was.

"We can always push a few of these ruined bed frames together and fix that." There was a long pause before eventually, she heard laughter filling her ears. Heart swelling at the noise the young woman pried her eyes away from the beds and back onto Hancock once more, drowning in his facial features and the sudden softness she saw in his smile.

"You know what, I didn't think you'd have this sorta lapse in judgement." Now his eyes were fully on her this time around. They weren't searching for a distraction any longer like before, his black ghoul eyes were fixated on her- just as if he was looking to make sure after firefights she wasn't bleeding or wounded and trying to play it off with him. So many times he caught her trying to walk it off, and so many times he actually had to sit her down and give her a stimpack- muttering under his breath about her having no sense of pain. Which wasn't true. She did. She just hated having people fuss over her injuries.

And Hancock always did once they got to know one another.

"Moments like this, I know all that karma stuff is bull. Because no one like me should be this lucky," he finally continued, relaxing his shoulders and adopting a far less defensive posture, "But hell, let's try and make this work. And with that I think we've spent long enough in here, wouldn't you say? Why don't we get on out of here, _love_?"

For maybe the second time in the raven haired woman's lifetime she felt her heart skip a beat at that one word, love. There was no doubt she love him, this elated feeling she knew of once before. And she was going to make sure he survived this time around. No one was going to get in her way of that. No one.

"Raising a dark eyebrow at eyebrow at him she flashed him a flirtatious smirk, "And what about the bed idea? I mean," Anari took a moment, dragging out the moment as she faked trying to remember something, "I haven't forgotten you saying something about 'impure thoughts' and hoping to _act_ on those eventually."

Anari almost lost her composure when she saw the blank, stunned look on Hancock's face as his brain obviously tried processing what she just said to him. The survivor didn't let him recover and try to be smug shit she knew he would be and took the initiative, confidently striding over to him and placing a kiss upon the ruined pocketed skin of his cheek.

Lost in the moment the woman failed to see him place his hat on her head, pushing the front end downwards to cover her eyes for but a split second. It was her turn to be bewildered as he used the hat as a distraction to kiss her- only this time on the mouth like he had always wanted to.

The sensation and feeling his mouth on hers for the first time gave her a rush, her heart pounding so loudly she almost didn't hear him mummer "You're going to be the death of me, _doll_ ," under his breath. _Almost_. A smile found its way to her lips curving the corners upwards as she kissed him back, feeling the soft yet ruined warm lips upon hers.

This- this was reason it was worth taking a chance on them. How could something so right not be worth it?


End file.
